


Just Between Us

by TheNinth



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret life of Gregory House and James Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

Every morning Wilson would get up an hour earlier than he needed to. He would shower, shave, dress, and drive to House's apartment. He would let himself in, then rap lightly on House's bedroom door until he heard the familiar sound of a paperback book being flung against the door. Wilson would laugh, then head into the kitchen.

House's current favourite coffee was Starbuck's Pumpkin Spice. He kept a bag of the beans in the door of the freezer. Wilson ground the beans and started the coffee maker. It was a good day. The weather was clear and not too cold. There was no talk of rain in the forecast. House could get himself to the hospital. If there'd been any chance that the weather would have turned ugly Wilson would have driven House to work.

Breakfast. Cornflakes. Three teaspoons of sugar and lowfat milk. Wilson heard the shower and made a bowl of cereal for himself. He was standing over the kitchen sink eating it when House hobbled in. His left shoe was untied. House sat down and Wilson handed him his coffee and cereal. "Give me your foot". House stuck his left foot out against Wilson's thigh. Wilson tied his shoe while House ate his cereal.

"Got everything you need?"

House, largely non-verbal before at least two cups of coffee, grunted.

"Lunch?"

"Pack me something or are you offering to buy?"

"Buying." Wilson sighed and picked up House's coffee cup. "As usual."

"Hey! That's my coffee!"

"I made it." Wilson shrugged and finished House's coffee. "You're on your own this morning."

"Aw, mommmmm."

Wilson stood there, watching House eat. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. I've got to be there in half an hour. Hurry up."

No one knew just how much Wilson did for House. No one would know if House and Wilson had their way. They regarded it as one of those things that didn't need to be talked about. House didn't see it as need. Wilson didn't see it as enabling. It was just how things worked.


End file.
